1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing system, a computer data signal, a computer readable medium, and an information processing method.
2. Related Art
A system is available for authenticating a user, using a memory card or a memory medium, such as an IC card or the like, which records information. In the system using such an IC card, it is necessary to take measures against illegal use of an IC card left behind by the user. However, because of the measures, the user having lost their IC card cannot use a device until their IC card is re-issued.